Poison (CI)
Detectives Goren and Eames investigate an "angel of death" who poisons victims within a hospital. Plot The detectives investigate a murderer who poisons hospital victims with cyanide. They suspect a nurse whose profile is typical, but when they discover more murders away from the hospital they have to widen their search. Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * J. Smith-Cameron as Trudy Pomeranski * Susan Bruce as Colleen Braxton * Anita Gillette as Loretta Marlon * Myra Lucretia Taylor as Amanda Juno * Marc Damon Johnson as Derrick Alton * Madison Arnold as Harold Malloy * Robin Miles as Megan Tracewell * Kate Hampton as Caroline Singer * Ray Virta as Marc Truman * Robert Stoeckle as Dr. Walter Anderson * Robert Levine as Judge Feist * Brian McCormick as Dr. Deane * Spencer Chandler as Dr. Gardetta * Stephanie Roth Haberle as Mrs. Berkowitz * Margaret Goodman as Jenny Taylor * Anne O'Sullivan as Ms. O'Brien * Beth Bailey as Annie * Travis Walters as Grandchild #1 * Samantha Lucier as Grandchild #2 * Joanna Scorcia as Crash Cart Nurse * Lynda Baquero as TV Reporter * Eric Frandsen as Mortaldo * Les McDonough as Court Clerk * Ray DeMattis as Detective #1 * Gary Galone as Detective #2 * Charles Dumas as Police Review Board Member * Laura Scribner as Juror * Michael Cullen as Inspector * Mark Gordon as Detective * Daniel Jenkins as Goren's Tree-Hugger Friend References 27th Precinct; Bellmore General Hospital; Berkowitz, Aaron; Cassadine, Susan; Cutie Bear; Cyanide; King, Jeanine; Macy's;Malloy, George; Necedrol; New York Ledger; People vs. Lewis; Pomeranski, Leonard; Oklahoma; Wong, Winnette; Westbury Quotes Background information and notes * The episode title, "Poison", refers to the method of murder used by this episode's killer to achieve her goals. This title is also used for the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit season five episode "Poison (SVU)". * A key element of this episode seems to have been based on the Excedrin tampering murders of 1986, carried out by Stella Nickell and the 1982 Chicago Tylenol murders, for which the perpretrator was never caught. Trudy Pomeranski tampered with several bottles of the fictional painkiller "Necedrol" in order to murder her husband. Similarly to Stella Nickell, she did it for insurance money with which to open a children's clothing store. * The address on the envelope sent to the New York Ledger is 208 South Street, in ZIP code 10001. However the real address should be in ZIP code 10002. NY 10001 is a non-existent address. * Law & Order cast members Jerry Orbach and Jesse L. Martin make a crossover appearance when Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames discuss similar deaths in the area with them. This was the only appearance of either Lennie Briscoe or Ed Green on Criminal Intent. * The script from "Poison" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles first season episode "L'Ange de la mort". Category:CI episodes Category:Crossover episodes